


Invitation

by wings128



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a fantasy; one Jared’s more than happy to help fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/gifts).



“You guys up for another round?” Chris coaxed, his smile full of irresistible Texan charm, as he leaned on the table at the end of his final set.

“Yeah,” Jared agreed around his last swallow and thunked his bottle on the beringed surface, “I’ll give y’ a hand.”

Chris had already turned and was heading for the long stretch of crowded bar when Jensen gripped his boyfriend’s wrist in silent consent. Jared gave a short nod, along with a smile, and weaved through the crowd after Chris. He and Jen had been talking about it for a while now, the whispered images of Jensen’s fantasy enough to push both of them over the edge; every single time. Tonight was the night. Jared nudged up behind the shorter man, under the pretence of being heard by the barman, and had to shift his hips; tight denim made tighter still by the growing weight of his very interested dick. He just hoped Kane was up for it; because Jared sure the hell was.

~♠~

Chris woke to a fiery need to piss and his limbs sprawled off the edge of Jensen’s couch. He rolled awkwardly to his feet, head still fugly from the endless bourbon shots they’d skulled right up till closing, and made his way to the bathroom. It wasn’t until he was on his return trip, arms stretched above his head as he moved, that Chris heard Jensen’s quiet moan and Jared’s whispered reply coming from the half open door just ahead.

He wouldn’t listen, he wouldn’t look; would just head back to the very comfortable couch. And Chris was gonna do just that – right up until Jared whispered his name.

“You like that Jen?” Jared asked, his voice loud enough to carry to where Chris stood on the threshold, still concealed by the door. “Chris do it like this, shove his cock past your sweet lips?”

Chris threw up a hand to cover his mouth. The thought conjured by Jared’s words so vivid, Jensen’s choked off answer stirring Chris’s cock against his thigh. 

“Take it, Jen,” Jared growled. “Kane’d make y’ take it.”

He couldn’t help it. Chris pushed the door wider, heart hammering with fear that it’d creak, and he’d be discovered for the pervert he was. But he just had to…

Jared was riding Jensen’s shoulders, hands braced on the wall above the bed, long back edged in filtered yellow from the streetlight, as his hips rutted his cock deeper into Jensen’s mouth, and Chris’s best-friend-since-forever gripped the sheets and moaned.

It was the hottest thing Chris had ever seen.

Chris had mindlessly stepped closer to the bed and was grinding a palm down on his painfully hard dick, when he realised both his friends were eyeballing him; Jared’s cock still stuffed between Jensen’s lips. The silence was expectant, if not exactly comfortable, and Chris waited; for what he wasn’t sure. A punch to the face? Jared hauling his ass out the front door? Or…?

“Guess you’re gonna find out, Jen.” Jared groaned, pulled his massive dick slowly from Jensen’s mouth, left a string of spit and precome down Jensen’s chin. “You gonna keep him waiting, Kane?”

Chris turned his gaze from Jared’s slick cock to Jensen’s hopeful green eyes, wanting to be sure as he stripped his white tee and worked the buttons of his fly loose. Jen licked his lips in invitation, his voice rough and so goddamn hot in the shadowy quiet of the room. “Wanna taste you.”

“Fuck, man,” Chris muttered in disbelief and climbed up to straddle his friend’s broad shoulders as Jared moved back, angry cock smearing a trail of precome down Jensen’s softly contoured abs in its wake.

“Ride ‘im good.” Jared ordered, his own voice deeper than when Chris had first heard him from the hall. “Want him squirming on my tongue.”

Chris looked back over his shoulder to see Jared, face ducked behind Jen’s balls, huge hands pushing pale freckled thighs up and apart.

“So gorgeous, Jen.” Jared murmured, and licked a swathe over sensitive pink flesh just so he could watch it wink back.

“Please Chris,” His name in Jensen’s wrecked voice had Chris leaning up, balanced on his knees and one splayed hand as the other guided his eager cock onto waiting tongue. “Mmmmf.”

Chris chuckled. Jen trying to speak around the cock in his mouth while Jared tongued his ass, was absolutely the hottest thing Chris’d ever heard.

Jensen bucked, hips rolling in an effort to get more of, well, more, of Chris’s cock. Wanted to feel dark wiry pubes tickle his nose while the head scraped the back of his throat; wanted the spear of Jared’s tongue to open him and lick deep. He wanted those long fingers to work his sweet spot, driving up the heat and his need to be filled. 

Jared was blissed out. Jen’s rim squeezing his tongue, as its little suckling motions teased him deeper. His lover’s hips lifting to meet every delve and flick Jared made, while he fumbled the lube cap, mind too dazed with hunger for such a simple task. Chris was rolling his hips, sweetly curved ass in Jared’s line of sight, every other grind offering up a glimpse of tender balls, and a cock that kept disappearing between Jen’s swollen lips. Jared’s own cock jerked an urgent reminder and he felt a wash of cool lube spill over his fingers.

Jensen whimpered when Jared pulled out, and pushed to splay him wider. No place to hide, and offering himself up to whatever Jared wanted. The strong insistent slide of two of Jared’s long fingers had Jensen bucking the stretch, hot and unending, it climbed, radiated from his rim through his belly and groaned out on a ripple past the shove of Chris’s cock.

“Fuck Jen, your mouth!” Chris groaned, shifted like he was riding a rodeo bronc, keeping Jensen pinned beneath him.

He couldn’t move, couldn’t avoid the squelch and stretch of Jared’s now-three fingers, as they delved deep, explored his grasping walls and scraped teasingly over that spot. ‘Hell yes! Right. There!’

Chris couldn’t believe this was happening. Of course he’d thought about Jensen’s lips once or twice when they were finally old enough to know what their dicks were for, but it’d never come to anything. Jen’s mouth, godinheaven, Jen’s mouth was a wet dream come real; the things the guy was doing with his tongue! Chris wasn’t gonna last much longer. Even shortening his strokes wasn’t slowing things down none – not with Jen looking up at him through those girly lashes of his - all smoky heat and dirty promises. 

Jensen smirked when Chris pulled free with a pop, traced his lips with the head of his cock, smearing precome like lip gloss and shuddering when Jensen licked teasingly just under the head.

“Damn, Jen,” Chris cursed, his tone a thick syrupy drawl of want, “why’d y’ wait s’ long?”

Jensen grinned, tip of his tongue swiping the curve of his lower lip, tickling the lonesome freckle and tasting bittersweet slick. “Needed courage.”

Chris looked back at Jared, who was leaning up, right hand working deep while the other reached out to run tentatively down the nubs and dips of Chris’s spine. His soft brown bangs hung over flushed cheeks, partially hid kaleidoscope eyes sparked with devilment, and lips Chris needed to taste. But he’d pushed his way in here. Could the third wheel drive this thing?

“Get off.” Jared growled, voice deep and way more threatening than he’d intended; ruled by his cock’s demand to be buried inside Jensen.

Before the sting of rejection could settle, Chris was hauled in flush against Jared, his smooth skin a hard contrast to the soft wet heat of Jared’s open mouth as they kissed. A tangle of hungry tongues and nipping teeth. 

“Damn, Kane,” Jared pulled back, panted warm and soft into Chris’s neck, licking at sweat and salt.

“Back atcha, Jay.” Chris teased, tugged the tangle of brown around his fingers, only to feel Jared do the same in his own as Chris leaned in for another taste.

“Hot as this is…” Jensen murmured just behind Chris’s ear, wriggled in close until Jay leaned back. “…I wanna be fucked now.”

Chris swallowed hard, liking the idea but unsure of his role. “Uh, sure, ummm…where do y-”

God he hoped they weren’t done with him. The idea of beating off back on the couch, while all the action happened in here behind closed doors, wasn’t ideal.

“Right here.” Jensen leaned in, kissed him deep and thorough, giving Chris his own taste back to him on the tip of that sinful tongue. “With us.”

Chris’s mind didn’t work right, after that. He gazed into Jensen’s green green eyes, trying to read his friend and failing, and turned to meet Jared’s kiss. Understanding coming as both men traced every contour of his chest, smoothed over his flanks, cupped and lifted his ass, only to slide back to his cock; its length harder than ever. “Sounds good.”

“You’ve no idea.” Jared chuckled as he turned Jensen, lined him up back to chest, used his knees to spread Jen’s thighs, putting him on display for Chris as he nudged his own cock between the globes of his boyfriend’s perfect ass. “Gonna ride me Jen, show Kane how much you love my cock inside you?”

Jensen blushed so pretty, freckles a dusting of cinnamon on high flushed cheeks. “Yeah, Jay.”

Chris watched, separate but included, as his friend and his lover kissed over Jen’s shoulder. He had to blink back into the moment when Jensen reached for him. “Kiss me while Jay fucks me?”

And how could anyone refuse a plea like that? It’d take a stronger man than him that’s for damn sure. “Sure, Jen, I’ll kiss your sweet mouth while Jared here, fucks your pretty ass with his huge dick.”

Jensen blushed, ducked his head at his friend’s exaggerated drawl, felt Chris’s fingers under his chin.

“C’mere.”

Jensen could feel Jay nudging against his hole; wanted, needed him to drive deep, fill him completely. Chris was pressed in close, dusting of hair rasping Jensen’s pebbled nipples, as strong hands cradled his jaw and full lips coaxed him to open. His skin was on fire, every cell in his body alert and desperate for everything. 

Jared shoved, one long smooth unrelenting slide of thick hard flesh; his huge hands anchored on Jensen’s hips. Jensen moaned, Chris taking it for his own as he kissed him deeper like he was matching Jay’s every stroke. It was too much and nowhere near enough. He tugged them closer, tighter, no space between; his own palms gripping a hip both for balance and a need to feel their weight against him.

He felt Jay shift his knees, spreading Jensen just that final bit, gravity forcing the final inch. Jensen tore free from Chris’s hold, a moan of shocked pleasure flooding the heated air between them as he flung his head back onto Jared’s shoulder, hands reaching for Chris to follow; sliding down sweaty flanks, fisting and tugging rigid flesh up against his own.

“Fuck, Jen,” Chris gasped, zero to sixty at the feel of their cocks sliding through shared precome inside Jensen’s perfect grip.

“Yeah, that’s it Jen.” Jared rasped, his gaze drifting from Chris’s glazed eyes to where Chris’s hips were rutting up to meet Jen’s down stroke. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Chris couldn’t’ve looked away if he’d been paid to; Jen looked so fucking beautiful, lifting and lowering himself on Jared’s cock, huge hands curved over his hips, dark honey on caramel cream.

“So fucking gorgeous, Jen” Jared praised. “Kane can’t take his eyes off you.”

Jared spoke the truth, Jen sliding up and fucking down, deeper each time, into Jared’s lap was damn near incendiary. He reached out, hands moving without permission to tweak Jensen’s twin nubs. Sharp little twists and pulls that had Jensen’s eyes flying open, making contact with intense blue, lips a soft O that had Chris wanting to shove his cock back in that sweet mouth. “Like that don’t you?”

“Y-yeah C-Chris,” Jensen whispered, licking dry lips as he rolled and jerked, rhythm ragged with the extra stimulation; fist tightening in payback. “Jay?”

“Here Jen.” Jared murmured, his own hips driving up, taking the slack, keeping the three of them on task, shunting them closer to the fall they all craved.

Chris could feel it building in his balls, felt the shiver in Jen’s cock as their heads broke through the top of Jensen’s fist; watched Jared’s head drop to Jen’s shoulder, heard a deep groan that meant only one thing.

The sound of Jay’s orgasm and the blessed heat flooding him pushed Jensen over, white bliss fountained out his cock, coating his and Chris’s abs, slid down both their dicks while his muscles squeezed along Jared’s length. He was weak, everything shaded grey around the edges as heat washed through him on a tidal wave of pleasure so intense, he couldn’t tell where he ended and the others began.

Chris felt the shock of Jen’s come slide down his dick, and roared his pleasure; everything he’d done, everything they’d done, flickering on the back of his eyelids in slow motion as he fucked up into Jen’s loosening grip; rhythm erratic and unstoppable as a freight train.

“Damn,” he heard Jared from far off; the guy’s awe one moment of satisfaction amid many as he shuddered in the recoil of release.

~♠~

“Chris,” The last thing he felt like doing was answering the gentle shake, but something told him it was the gentlemanly thing to do. “Chris.”

“I’m up, I’m up.”

“Don’t look like it,” Jensen chuckled, soft and intimately teasing against the shell of his ear. “Gotta move.”

Chris fluttered his eyelids, got them open under protest, to see both green eyes and blue-rimmed hazel staring back at him.

“We should sleep.” Jared murmured, unwilling to burst the afterglow of their cosy bubble. “Easier lyin’ down.”

“Oh, right.” Chris said, suddenly aware that he should be leaving, going back to that couch; give these two their privacy back. “I’ll just…”

He was pulling back, trying to ignore the sticky unpleasant pull of drying come in his pubes, when Jensen gripped his wrist.

“Hey,” Chris stilled, unsure what to do or say next; this’d been his first threesome, he didn’t know the rules. “Where’re y’ goin’?”

“Couch,” Chris croaked. “’m sure you two’ll w-”

“Three.” Jared corrected, cupped his palm to the back of Chris’s neck and squeezed gently.

It felt good; better than it probably had any right to. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jensen whispered and tugged on the wrist Chris hadn’t realised he still gripped.

Chris grinned, his legs were too rubbery to walk on anyway.

Jared leaned over Jensen’s shoulder, felt Jen gasp softly as Jared’s cock slipped the rest of the way free, and kissed Chris slow and deep, a claim of belonging that could’ve easily stirred the beginnings of round two.

“Damn that’s hot!”

Jared felt Chris smile into his mouth, tasted both Jensen and Texan on those full lips before pulling back. “Sleep.”

It took some shuffling to untangle three sets of long legs from the rumpled bedding, both Jared and Chris rubbing at the cramp in Jensen’s right calf, before they eventually lay quiet. Cooling skin warmed by the caress of cotton. 

Jensen drifted off, limbs heavy with satisfied pleasure, the weight of Chris’s head in the crook of his shoulder, and Jared’s arm around them both.


End file.
